Rebels With Wings
by VballGal113
Summary: "On the count of three!" I yelled. I smile at everyone and yell "One!...Two!...Three!..." When I say three everyone takes out their paintball guns and starts firing at a drug store. What happens when a gang of rebel girls meet Fang and his goodie good group? FAX and rated T just in case. Also I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Chappie One! Also I am hungry **

**Max POV**

"On the count of three!" I yelled and examined my friends. Ellie was in her favorite outfit; red tank top, jeans, converse, white wing earrings, and her beloved leather jacket. Angel was in a pink tank top that had diamond patterns on it, she wore a simple pair of jeans, and converse. Ella wore a white dress with patterns on her chest, a jean jacket, her converse, and earrings to match her dress. Nudge wore a white tank top that had a pink cross on it, a pair of her rock revivals, pink feather earrings, and converse. I wore a white tank top with black skulls, my beloved leather jacket, denim shorts, black and white wing earrings, and converse.

I smile at everyone and yell "One!...Two!...Three!..." When I say three everyone takes out their paintball guns and starts firing at a drug store. Yep we are rebels and we are living life to its fullest. Although I am not so sure if our parents approve, but whatever.

**Lovely Line Break Named Billy Bobby Bob Joe **

"But mom!" I whine at my angry mother, "It was dark out, no one saw us and Nudge hacked into the computers that held the security cameras. We never get caught too." I put on my pathetic Bambi eyes. My mom rolls her eyes and points to the stairs. I huff and stomp up the stairs, she was going to think about it.

"Hey! NO! That's mine not yours!" I hear Ellie yelling at her twin Ella. I laugh and hear "OW!" That could only be Ellie punching Ella. I laugh even harder when Ella comes out of Ellie's room with a bruised shoulder.

Ella dramatically huffs and mutters "That girl has anger issues." I clutch my stomach and bend over laughing. Ellie walks out of her room brewing about something and dogs, when she sees me she tackles me and start wrestling. Ellie wins and gives my stomach one last punch and gets up.

"Ella, you are the one with all kinds of issues so don't go on about my anger issues." Ellie glares at her twin.

"Put your hands up in surrender madams! You two are arrested for issues that I have to deal with!" I put on a southern accent. They both look at me with a "what the" face. They look at each other knowingly and Ellie springs up and at me and grabs my hands. She puts them in X position while Ella ties them together.

"Promise me that you will let me dress you up and do your makeup and Ellie will let you go." Ella asks me while putting on the cutest puppy dog face she could pull.

"Fine… But I hope it rains on the both of you." I growl. Ellie's face becomes ecstatic and she starts singing something about rain, she probably wrote the song. I roll my eyes and Ellie's eyes become even brighter, if possible.

"I have the best idea… Ever! I also have a song idea." Ellie runs off leaving me still tied up with complicated knots, I hope Ella will undo them.

**That's it! Sooo Read Review and Read! Or at least read more… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo all of my lovely readers! I have Chappie 2 and you better enjoy... **

**Max POV**

"I hope it ra-ay-ay-ains! Na-na-na." Ellie finished singing for me and Ella.

"Sooo… What do you think?" Ellie asks us nervously. Wow she must really like this song if she is nervous about our answer.

"Well," Ella begins her answer, "I have to say I don't like it… at all" shock races over Ellie's face as she tries to pull herself back together.

"I LOVE IT!" I scream and Ella looks at me and sighs. "That was what I was going to just say."

I smile triumphantly and reply, "Save it for later and shove it up your butt." Ella looks at me and a mischievous look crosses her face and I mentally face palm. I forgot about her dressing me up like a Barbie doll tomorrow. At least Ellie may be there, she usually makes sure Ella doesn't go too girly on me… She has a good taste in style.

**Line Break and Next Day**

**Ellie POV  
**

"NO! The cold water! ELLA!" I hear Max yell and I chuckle, Ella must have gotten up extra earlier to do herself, and then got Max up early as well when she got down. I have no idea how Ella gets up so early, I am no morning person.

I glance at my clock and it read 6:13. I scream and muffle it into my pillow. I did not want to get up this early. I readjust my wing necklace from its choking position and I smile at the memory.

_8__th__ grade_

_ "Now that we are officially the gang called 'The Flock' I got you all a present to celebrate it." I smile at everyone, my eyes twinkling in amusement as each girl holds the same exact box but wrapped in different wrapping paper to match their personality. _

_ I gesture Max to go first and she pulls out a gold necklace with a wing on it that was bejeweled on half of it, the other half had the words "The Flock" carved in it. On the other side of the necklace there was another carving but this time it was simply "Maximum Ride". Everyone one else had a copy of the necklace that Max held, but instead it held their names; Ella Martinez, Angelic Gold, Monique Williams, and mine, Elimore Ride._

_ "ZOMG! These are sooo cute! Where did you get them? They look expensive! How much did you pay? Why do you have the carvings? Ooooh! We should all get matching earrings, rings, bracelets, and more jewelry! EEEEK! I saw this reeeeeeaaallllly cute mmmph!" Angel slaps her hand on Nudge's mouth._

_ "Thank you! I thought my ears where going to bleed to death then fall out!" Max exclaims while dramatically waving her hands around._

I smile at the memory and slowly untangle myself from my covers and grudgingly get up and out of bed. I slip on my dog slippers and 'pitter patter' out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. I yawn obnoxiously and grab the Starbucks on the counter that has my name on it. I smile down at the cup and see that it has caffeine; good I am going to need it today.

"Ellie!" Max whines my name and I smile light heartedly… Yea, I am not going to help her. I walk back into my room and search through my walk in closet looking for a decent outfit. I grab a pair of dark denim shorts that had lace on them, a black and grey stripped t-shirt, with sleeves that went to my elbow and lace on my shoulders, and light blue converse. I grab my leather jacket and light blue backpack and I quickly applied mascara and eyeliner and did a quick job of smokey eye shadow.

What can I say it is the first day of me being a junior. Haha, I am such a mean sister, leaving Max to suffer on her own with Ella, my twin.

I run down the stairs and yell, "See you two fashionitas at school!"

"I am not a fashionita! Ella is!" I hear Max yell back down to me. I chuckle and put on my motorcycle helmet, stuffing my curly hair into it. The garage door screeches open and I hop onto my black motorcycle with blue flames riding up the front and onto the sides. The motorcycle hums as I start it up. I race out the garage and close it with the push of a button on my keychain.

I ride all the way to school faster then I should, luckily there were no stop lights or a lot of other cars on the way. As I park my motorcycle, I laugh as Angel stops by me, her motorcycle black with bright pink swirls, covering it top to bottom.

People watch us as we hop off our motorcycles. I slowly take off my helmet, not wanting my hair to get caught on anything, and shake my hair out. I watch as angel does the same thing, her blonde curls bouncing into place. My hair probably looks like hers, but brown with auburn streaks running through them.

Gasps are heard throughout the crowd as they realize, we are part of a gang. The gang being, The Flock.

**OK! So this is chapter 2!**

**I would like to thank Disney'sGurl for her review!**_**: Why did nobody review this :(? I liked it a lot :) CONTINUE PLEEEEASE!**_

**Honestly I have no idea why nobody reviewed on this… But thank you, and of course I am going to continue!**

**And I would also like to thank my friend Jelous for her review!: **_**Ellie, **_

_**How do you get your stories to be loved so fast. I have 22 views on my story from like two weeks you prob already have more than that. Also you already have follows and favorites, like 3, and I have one. Why do you have such better writing skills! I like it btw...**_

**Haha thank you girl! I don't know how I get to have my stories loved so fast, but I have had an account on FanFiction longer than you… But I don't know if it means anything.**

**And that is it! Read, Review, and if you have any requests for this FanFict defiantly give me some shout outs, by PM or Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall! I am singing to random songs sooo LALA! Btw here is Chappie 3 :)**

**MAX POV**

"NO! The cold water! ELLA!" I yell as the piercing cold water droplets hit my skin. I quickly finish what I was doing and turn the shower off. I yank the blue fluffy towel from its hanger and tug it around me. I dry myself off and unlock the bathroom door, allowing Ella to barge in.

"Perfect! Now if I take this, and apply it to your hair with this. Ooh, yes!" Ella began rambling over whatever it was. I tune her out and hum the song Ellie was singing yesterday.

"Okay! Your hair treatment is done, now hurry up and come!" Ella ushers me out of the bathroom and into her room. She goes through her closet and comes out with a handful of clothes; she dumps them on her bed.

"Stay! I will be right back." Ella tells me and darts out of the room to who knows where.

"Yes mother." I mutter under my breath as I examine my finger nails, chewed and ugly. Eh, they don't help me do anything except claw people with them, punches do much more.

"I am back!" Ella exclaims as she darts back into the room, with more… You guessed it, clothes… Ella's hands move up down, right left; rapidly as she chooses my outfit.

"Here," Ella says and shoves a bundle of clothes at me and pushes me towards her bathroom. I change into a black crop t-shirt with the word dope on it with a lime green tank top under it, a pair of denim shorts, my black converse, and luckily my beloved black leather jacket. Ellie and I both have a lot of leather jackets, but we both have our favorite one.

I open the bathroom door and am yanked by the arm; Ella drags me out and shoves me onto her vanity stool.

"Close your eyes." Ella demands and I shrink down in the stool a little as I close my eyes, the twins can be scary sometimes.

"Uggh! Max, stop twitching and sit up straight, this would go by faster if only you cooperated." Ella pulls me up from my slouching position and hits my arm.

"See you two fashionistas at school!" I hear Ellie yell to Ella and me.

"I am not a fashionista! Ella is!" I yell back down to her. I hear Ella sigh from behind muttering a couple words of her choice that include sparkly donut.

******Line Break******

I begged Ella to let me ride my motorcycle to school, but nooo it would mess up my 'beachy waved hair'. So instead I was stuck riding with Ella in her pink mustang convertible.

Ella parked by Ellie's motorcycle, and I was stuck doing my best to open my door and not scratch it. If I barely start to scratch the motorcycle, shudder, I won't be alive to finish.

Walking out of the car I hear people talk about the gang The Flock and how members of the gang go to this school. I also heard from a blonde, brown eyed kid talking about Ellie and how her hair is like "melted milk chocolate with flames of fire streaking down it" I burst out laughing with Ella.

The kid looks at me strangely and walks towards me "Did you just hear what I said!?" He asks me in bewilderment and I nod while clutching my stomach laughing.

"Yep, and Ellie is my sister," I tell him and then gesture to Ella, "and she is Ellie's twin. His mouth opens and close, doing the fish out of water.

"Oh! Look here comes Ellie!" I laugh and he looks at Ella and me in terror.

**Ellie's POV**

"Okay, so what are you two principesse _(prin-ci-pes-a (princesses)) _laughing about?" I ask my two sisters.

Max's head snaps up and a low growl escapes her lips, "I am no princess!" she stats.

"Are you so sure about that, fashionista?" I ask her while laughing. "So anyways what were you two laughing about?" I ask them.

Ella smiles, and evil smile, and replies "Oh just that this dude," she gestures to a tall blonde brown eyed boy, "was talking about your hair and how it looks like 'melted milk chocolate with flames of fire streaking down it'. Also what is your name?" She replies to me and questions the boy.

"Theo." He says meekly. I look into his eyes while trying to hold back laughter. Wow… His eyes are amber lined with a thick dark brown that looks like, like… Poop! I burst out laughing and end up rolling on the floor.

Theo looks at me and says "Most people tell me that my eyes are a gorgeous amber colored lined by dark chocolate." I look up at him and realized I said my thoughts out loud. I burst out laughing, again. His eyes widen, and I guess that just wasn't the response he was used to or looking for.

I get up and walk by Theo and trail my nails along his shoulder while whispering into his ear "Good luck with convincing me or anyone else that." I walk to my homeroom and bump into a girl with dirty blonde hair, her books go flying everywhere and I catch several in the air. I look her up and down, her outfit consisting of a yellow lace skirt, white long sleeve blouse, and white flats with bows; her hair up in a messy bun.

"Nice outfit, why?" I ask her, smirking as I give her, her books.

"My brother." She replies to me and glance down at her flats.

"Ummm, okay then. Who are you and who is your brother?" I ask her, slightly confused.

"I am April Kay and my brother is Theo Blu." She stats matter of factly. I feel my jaw drop.

**Thanks for reading! And please review :)**

**Also thank you to **_**Disney'sGurl**_**,**_** MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA**_**,**_** CokeColaVolleyball113**_**, **_**LoudNProud125**_**,**_** Guest **_**(Whoever that is thx!),**__**and**_** KirbyGamzeeGirl **_**for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4**

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy, busy, busy! Like packing up, BIG testing this week (Woot! Woot! It's over!), sports, carnivals, and well I have places to see and people to talk to (or however that goes). **

**Anyways…. STOP READING THIS! XD Read the chappie already! (Ya know you love me ;))**

**Ellie's POV**

"Wait! You are that weirdo's sister! But… But, you are so pretty and he is just so him!" I was defiantly a confused mess at the moment. April laughs at me and nods her head as Theo appears, out of thin air… Haha no. *Glare*

"April Crystal Kay! What are you doing hanging out with this, this gang member!" Theo yells at April.

I wink in her direction and reply for her, "well, Chica you are an extreme hypocrite because not long ago you were gushing about how my hair looks like 'melted milk chocolate with flames streaking down it'. Now don't go scolding your little sister just because she wants to be friends with the coolest kid ever." I smile in triumph as I watch him gulp multiple times.

"Now April, you were about to tell me why your brother is involved with your outfit." I state.

She smiles, "Well, Mr. Chica over there adores being my over protective brother; even though we are only half siblings, hence the last names. Anyways, he dared me to wear this for today, and similar outfits for the rest of the year." I look her up and down and shake my head.

"Uh, uh… I don't care what this dare was about, but no this outfit is alright but NEVER wear it again unless participating in a school spirit week." I tell her, her brother frowns as she smiles.

**Max POV (Lunch Time)**

"No! Ella I DO NOT want to go to the summer dance. Plus, no one has asked me out or any of the sorts." I cross my arms stubbornly, waiting for her reply.

"Okay. You don't have to go to the summer dance, UNLESS someone asks you to go with them, deal." She compromises with me, I nod my head sadly it is the best I can do.

I watch Ella glare at April, Ellie's new friend. Everyone agreed that if April can complete my challenge of doom she will be accepted into the flock. Ella turns her head to listen to Nudge chatter. Poor Ella, she is used to Ellie's attention when it is not on her food or Angel.

I listen to Ellie talk to April, "did you hear about new quys coming to this school? I heard that they didn't want to go to prep school anymore and since they are all friends they decided to come to this school. Isn't it kind of odd that all of their parents agreed?" Ellie chattered away

"Yes I did hear about them. Aren't their names like Fang, Xavier, Piggy, and Gazzy? Also, yes it is kind of odd that all of their parents agreed, it most of taken a lot of convincing." April replies.

I tune everyone out and start on devouring my lunch that consists of a pastrami sandwich, strawberries, kettle corn, and chocolate chip cookies. Yummy, chocolate chip cookies are my favorite thing in the whole world…

"Max! Max! Earth to Max!" Nudge waved her hands in my face. I bite back a grin as I realize I went into Cookie Land.

"Do you know anything about the guys?" Angel huffs as she asks me the question again. "What guys? The new ones? No." My hand mildly reaches around my lunch sack, finding nothing my zip lock baggies.

I glare at Ellie as she stuffs herself with MY cookie…

**LINE BREAK TO AFTER SCHOOL (Ooooh, Ahhhhh)**

The rest of the day I planned my revenge for Ellie stealing my cookie. By the time the final bell of the day rang I had a very good idea set on what to do.

On the way home April joined us for the walk and everyone chattered among themselves.

"Tomorrow, come to my house and we will begin the challenge of doom. Also wear a more, umm, well, better outfit." Ellie's hands fly in the air as she talks. I watch her in amusement as they continue their conversation.

"Hey! I actually kind of like this outfit!" April defends herself. "Sure, you do." I mumble.

April manages to get a weak glare in my direction as she turns the opposite direction to go her way. "Good job, you probably scared her off!" Ellie shoots at me her icy glare, she learned partially from me.

**So that's it for Chappie four! **

**Btw sorry for the lame chapter I needed a filler for the ending, and I am tired so am not doing my best writing due to my need of sleep.**

**Thank you to **_**KirbyGamzeeGirl, TaylorAnn123, books are awesome699, LoudNProud125, CokeColaVolleyball113, Mika, Guest (whoever this is), Queen of Reading, Book obsessed07, and Guest(whoever this is) **_**for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie 5**

**Hey Peps! I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! CokeVolleyball was distracting me… Lol she has such a long name, anyways I am on Summer Break, so I should hopefully be updating more and more and more…**

**Ellie POV**

I hop of my motorcycle and brush off the imaginary dust off my black jeans. As I rush into the school I hear girls squealing and one of them sounded just like a pig being chopped.

My head automatically snaps to the side as I hear a guy say "Yeah, here's my number." My eyes catch the guy who said that looking at me. If I could I would so punch him right now, but I need to stay looking petite for now. I smile flirtatiously and give a small wave. New guy takes that to come over by me.

"Hey hot chicks!" The guy smiles at me, well more like my chest.

"Dude my face is up here!" I motion to my face.

He flashes me a grin, "Sorry but I have my needs. I am Iggy pro bomb builder, and extremely perverted comments expert at your service!" I stare at him, many dangerous expeditions coming into my mind with a pro bomb builder as a friend. I must have had a creepy look on my face because he gave me one odd look.

"Well, I am Ellie song writer, music player, and gang member so not at your service!" I crack my knuckles and cross my arms.

"You are a gang member! If Fang catches me hanging out with you I will so be whipped!" Iggy exclaims.

"So who is Fang? A dog, and why will you be whipped? I wouldn't mind being whipped cream…" I question him.

"Uhhh, well… Well, I am a part of a 'Goodie Good' group and Fang even calls us this… He hates ALL rebels and gang members. If he finds us hanging out with a rebel or gang member we will be yelled at and he will give us ten million math questions to complete." Iggy explains to me.

"Okay, so Fang is a talking math geek dog?" I ask him. He looks at me like I just lost my mind. A flash of terror goes through his eyes as he replies, "I gotta go, and no!"

I mutter to myself, "So if this Fang thing, is not a math geek dog then what is he!"

I turn around frustrated with meeting this odd Iggy person and not knowing what Fang is. I run into a solid black wall and get pushed to the ground, landing on the edge of my binder in my backpack.

"Ouch!" I exclaim as people rush by to get to their class. The 'solid brick wall' looks down at me.

"Thank you for not helping me up, not like I would use it anyways." I huff and adjust my backpack on my shoulder, now on my feet.

"I am Fang." The dude tells me.

"Oh! So you aren't a talking math geek dog! You are silent, hating rebels, math geek person!" I muse out loud. Hehe blonde moment! **A/N no offense!**

"I am a what! Who are you?" Fang asks me.

"Well I am Ellie Ride and you are silent, hating rebels, math geek person." I tell him in a 'duuh' voice.

"Two Rides!" Fang sighs.

"Oh no big dude, there's three of us Ride sisters. I am Ella's twin and Max is our older sister by a year." I smile. He gaps at me.

**Thank you**_** Book obsessed07, LoudNProud125, lexipepsi99, Artemisia Selene, CokeColaVolleyball113, and Queen of Reading **_**for reviewing!**__

**Really thank you sooo much! :)**__


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie 6**

**Yo everybody! I am updating AGAIN! Woohoo! **

**Max POV (Btw same day as Chappie 5)**

"Okay, so you know the night we painted the store with paintballs?" Ellie begins to the whole group, Ella, Angel, Nudge, and me. April isn't here tonight because she hasn't completed my Challenge of Doom, we are still preparing it.

We all nod and she continues, "Well… Ella and Max do you remember how I told you I have an idea?" Ella and I nod.

"My idea is that we should become a band! I will write the songs, everyone can sing, and everyone will be playing an instrument." Ellie lets us mule over her idea.

"In my opinion it is a great idea, I'm in." Nudge says excitedly.

"Wow Nudge that is the shortest thing I have heard you say!" Angel exclaims.

"Okay… What do you think of the idea? Everyone in say I." Ellie commands.

"I!" The group says.

"Anyone appose say nay." Ellie commands.

No one says nay and Ellie jumps up in excitement. She rushes towards her bookshelf, we are in her room, and throws books behind her.

"Okay I got it!" Ellie pulls on a book and the bookshelf glides to the side, showing a little room. The room was four colors black, purple, red, and blue. The walls where splattered painted and there was a couch, mini fridge, and a bookshelf.

"Oh wow…" Angel says in awe, "I never knew there was this room attached to your room!"

Ellie laughs, "And you are the only ones who know about it!"

Ellie gets her song book and we pass it around, I have to admit there are some really good songs.

"Okay, so Max how did you meet Fang earlier today?" Ellie questions and I go into my story of earlier today.

_Earlier in the day - _

_ Cold water splashes onto me and I hear Nudge and Ella cackling. Those two are so going to get it, once I wake up from dream land. _

_ I snuggle closer into my blankets and I hear Nudge say, "That didn't get her up! Geez I thought that would for sure get her up! It happened to me once and I was all ninja like and I attacked the person and they fell to the floor. Then I realized it was Ellie and I knew I was going to be killed so I was all like ahhh and she kipped up off the floor…." I sigh in relief and they both hear it. Oh no!_

_ "Degh shme ust sih?" Nudge asks Ella. _

_ "Can you repeat that for me now?" Ella asks Nudge. _**(Ella took her hand of Nudge's mouth)**

_"Did she just sigh? Also that is one of the reasons why you should not slap your hand on my mouth!" Nudge exclaims, obviously mad. But, she will be happy in just a few seconds._

_ I stretch my arms and yawn, "Will you two get out of my room now so I can get ready for school?" I open my eyes to see both of them scampering out of my room, probably to get torture devices and bring them back here. I leap up and slam my door close, locking it. _

_ I get dressed quickly and put my hair in a braid. I unlock my door and open it quickly and hurry downstairs. Grabbing some bacon strips my mom probably made and a Starbucks cup that said my name on it I head out._

_ I grab my backpack and helmet and I head into the garage. I leap onto my motorcycle and start it up. _

_ "Schrrreech!" the garage door opens and I zoom off to the best place on Earth. Hehe hear da sarcasm!_

_ Going over the speed limit I race past stop signs and stop lights. On the second stop light I try to stop my motorcycle but I should have stopped it sooner because the next thing I know I am thrown off my bike and topple over onto the asphalt._

_ "Geez! That hurt dude!" I hear someone exclaim behind me. _

_ "Well you should have watched to make sure no one was coming before casually strolling across the road!" I throw back at him. _

_ "I am Fang." The dude says as he helps me up. _

_ I take off my helmet and my braid falls out. "I am Max, not Maxine or Maxie Waxie, just Max." I tell him my name. _

_ "Isn't that a guy's name?" He questions me._

_ "Isn't Fang a dog's name?" I smirk._

_ "Touché." He holds his hands up in the universal surrender sign. I smirk and make my way towards my motorcycle. I pick it up and check to make sure there are no scratches. I sigh in relief as I realize there isn't._

_ "See you at school Fang!" I call out my goodbye and zoom off the school, leaving Fang standing there. _

"And that is how I met Fang." I finish my story.

"You know you didn't have to tell us how you woke up." Ella mutters.

I laugh and nod my head, "uh yea I did!"

**Thank you**_** CokeColaVolleyball113, ReBellaHurt, onyxmaxima17, puckabrina-FAXfan, LoudNProud125, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, Roar ima kitten, Ella Martenez**_** for reviewing!**__

**Okay before you leave I have a question should I do Iggy and Nudge or Iggy and Ella? You can message me or review it, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie 7**

**Hi ya everyone! Sorry bout the wait. But here you go, go on… Read! **

**POV Fang** _**(You didn't see that coming!)**_

"Come on Fang! We are going now!" I hear Iggy yell to me. Honestly I didn't want to go and meet this 'hot' girl and her friends. Why couldn't Iggy and the rest of them just go without me?

"You go without me!" I yell back to Iggy. I hear laughing and someone muttering "he asked for it," and that's when things got a little crazy.

**POV Ella – **

"Why did you invite a guy over!?" Max yells at me as she paces/stomps across my room.

I laugh nervously and respond to her, "Hehe, well… I kinda invited the guy and his friends over." I play with my hands as Max turns around and screeches "YOU WHAT!?"

My door slams open as Ellie appears in her pajamas, I don't know why she's in her pajamas…

"Will you to take it down a notch! I am sick and tired so will YOU TWO STOP YELLING!" Ellie's voice rises higher and higher until she is the one now yelling.

"Our sister," Max gestures towards me, "thought it would be nice to invite a guy and his friends over."

"That's great… Invite the rest of the flock over and we can beat them up." Ellie yawns and stretches before plopping down and falling asleep on my floor.

"Yes!" I yell and take out my iPhone to call the rest of the flock. Max groans and sinks to her knees while yelling, "I don't want to die today! Nooooooo!" I laugh at her as Nudge picks up her phone.

"_Hello! This is Nudge."_

"Hey Nudge, can you come over? I invited some guys over and all."

"_Yes I can! Can we all dress up? Oooh that would be so much fun and Max could be our life size Barbie doll! Which reminds me I burned all of my Barbie dolls last year, that was soooo much fun! _

"Can you text the rest of the flock for me?"

"_Yuppers! Buh byes!" _

I get off the phone with Nudge and squeal. I rush off to get ropes and duct tape before the others get here and Max realizes what will happen.

**POV Max – **

After an hour later of torture I am finally done with my make over! Why did they only do me?!

I slowly stand up and turn around to look at myself in the body length mirror attached to Ella's door. I touch my face and smile; I have to admit they did well. I wore a grey tank top with buttons going down the middle and an array of turquoise to dark grey lines meting the buttons, I wore a pair of Nudge's miss me jeans and my grey converse. My makeup was alright, shhh, black eyeliner framed my eyes and white silvery eye shadow was placed expertly on my eyelids.

"It's very pretty," I say while smiling at Angel, Nudge, and Ella. Ellie was lucky she got to sleep on Ella's floor where she previously passed out. Ellie wore a yellowish sweatshirt with an American heart in the middle of the front, and a pair of her white pajama shorts with squiggles on it.

Ella, Nudge, and Angel where all dressed from earlier today and thought they looked decent enough. Just as Ellie let out a huge snort and some drool the doorbell rang its merry tune.

"I will get it!" Ella exclaims and Nudge and Angel tackle her to the ground and yell "No! I will!" and tackle each other.

I calmly walk down the stairs and to the front door and open it to reveal three guys… And Fang

**Thank you**_** CokeColaVolleyball113, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, puckabrina-FAXfan, WingsRock72, Ella Martenez, book obsessed07**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chappie 8 **

**Hey my lovely readers! Sorry for not updating as soon as you probably hoped and I hoped, but my life has been busy because I moved and all. Now go read! :D**

**POV Fang**

The door opens a minute after Iggy pressed the doorbell and reveals… A very flustered Max?

"Max?" "Fang?" We question each other in unison.

Max rolls her eyes and asks, "Well, is anyone going to introduce me or just continue gaping at me?"

I respond before Iggy could, "Well this is Iggy, my best friend since we were little. This is Gazzy, he is a year younger and don't question his name. And, this is Xavier my twin." I point to each person as I describe them.

"ELLA! I want food!" Someone yells from the inside "MAX! Can YOU get me food?" The same voice continues to yell.

"Come on in," Max gestures us to come in as she opens the door further. I walk into the house and notice it very clean and homey. We go into, I am guessing, the living and Max gestures for us to sit down and leaves.

I turn around to Max talking to Ellie? Oh, yea they are sisters…

**POV Max**

"Why can't you make your own food?" I argue with Ellie.

"Cause I don't wanna!" She whines. A goofy smile is placed on her lips and she skips towards the living room and plops down on the couch a boy with strawberry blonde hair is sitting on. I walk back into the living room.

"Sorry for my sister she is sick, and the medicine she took is suppose to make her sleepy and sometimes loopy and bipolar." I apologize to the guys. Nudge, Angel, and Ella come running down the stairs and tackle me to the ground.

"I was supposed to open the door but no! YOU did! That's not very nice. Ella, why is your twin cuddled next to HIM!" Nudge exclaims.

"She is bipolar and loopy right now. NOW will you get OFF me!" I yell at the girls on top of me.

Suddenly everyone gets off me as Ellie starts screaming in her sleep. She starts screaming "no, no, no. Not her! Don't take her!" Everyone looks wide eyed at me.

"Don't look at me! I don't know what to do!" I exclaim and throw my hands up in the air. I sigh and pick Ellie up and put her on the ground and slowly shake her. When she doesn't wake up I shake her harder. She jumps up, alert and rushes over to Ella.

"Y-You, must go with mom to the vet trip she was going to take me to. Take my spot. Please." Ellie says before passing out.

"Well this is awkward!" I announce. "Why not we all just go to the park and take a hike or something." I say and start ushering everyone out and put Ellie on a couch before leaving.

**POV Random Person**

"Why did you do that!" I screech at my partner. Warning the targets was something we did not want to do or change the path of direction. I sigh and rub my temples, my legs cramped from being in a crouched position for almost an hour.

"You stay here and watch the girl; I will go follow the others." I order my partner, not wanting anymore bigger mistakes he could make. The girl being sick, and switching her medicine she took should be easy for him to handle.

I spring up and 'stalk' the targets, who unfortunately where not alone. I snap pictures of them as I walk along the side of a building. I also snap pictures of the boys; Director did say she wanted them to breed and 83% of my coworkers agreed.

The leader was the only top person there that I was careful of, her second in command asleep on a couch.

_This is 653, the girl is awake. I repeat the girl is awake. _

My radio goes off and I hear my partner talking I groan as I slide behind a trash can.

_**This is 651. Don't do anything suspicious.**_

I snap at my partner, if anything happened even more wrong on our quest we would be dead, literally. I am too young to die I am _only _8 years old thanks to the Director.

I slide away from the trash can and shift it cat form. I silently run across the pavement and towards the second in command's twin. I meow pathetically and lick my paw I previously cut on purpose.

I let out loud meows as a truck comes towards me. Ella turns around and gasps. She runs after me and scoops me while cooing in my ear. This was getting too easy. The Director will be proud of me. No one will stand in my way as I give them to the Erasers.

**Thank you **_**CokeColaVolleyball113**_**, **_**GirlRebel, save the manatee, puckabrina-FAXfan, Ashley, **_**and **_**WingsRock72 **_**for reviewing!**


End file.
